Once Upon A December
by Miss-Clockworks
Summary: How the holidays brought a miko and taiyoukai together in a most unexpected way. My first time writing! Sesskag Rated for language and maybe later chapters. 2 NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. A Little Bit of Christmas Spirit

_Inuyasha and the gang don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi. And i'm only saying this once! I mean, why must i remind myself of this cruel situation? You feel my pain don't you? This is a Sesskag, and if you don't like Sesskag you will soon, trust me. _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop_  
_…_

Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm off! Merry Christmas! Kagome loved this time of year. Sure, it was a Western holiday but it represented something universal, the giving of gifts to loved ones.

_You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear…_

Bye Kagome! Take care dear!

Bye Sis!

Use those sutras I gave you to ward off those pesky demons Kagome!

"Sure grandpa! Bye! Urgh! It'll be a **miracle** if I fit down the well this time."

V_oices singin' lets be jolly, Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

Kagome made her way to the well with great difficulty, considering her bag was now overflowing with so many presents she wouldn't be surprised if children started flagging her down and asking where Rudolph was. The presents had seemed so small when she bought them one at a time…

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way  
_

Inuyasha was actually being thoughtful and hadn't come to bother her all weekend. She had desperately needed some half-demon-free family time, and since Inuyasha was the biggest Scrooge she'd ever met, and didn't understand what no peeking meant, she told him she'd come back on her own. She was proud he had honored her wishes this time.

Ok, so she had threatened to sit him until a black hole formed if he came looking for her and "accidentally" saw his gift, but he didn't have to take her seriously.

Right. Ok, so he never took her seriously. She had a feeling Kikyo had something to do with his obedience. She seemed to have quite the big leash on him as it was. Yes, Kikyo had joined up with them, along with Sesshomaru's group surprisingly. She didn't mind Kikyou at all now. Actually, her Kikyo and Sango had kind of formed quite the sisterly bond. And with Kouga's pack popping in every once in a while, she actually felt like they were all a big family of sorts.

She cringed at thinking of what the demon lord would say if she told everyone that.

She was about to jump in, more like crawl, but visions of her bag getting stuck in the well opening and her dangling there until Inuyasha eventually came to find her made her rethink her plan of action.

Kagome proceeded to stuff that giant knapsack down the well and then jump in after it.

Thank Kami she had received _some_ schooling before stumbling upon the Feudal Era.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOOOO!"

Sango smirked. "Bless you, Monk." The irony of that statement and Miroku's current predicament had Inuyasha and Shippo howling with laughter. Even Kikyou was politely giggling not too far away.

The perverted Monk had fallen ill and Sango was grateful for his inability to religiously grope her behind. For some reason every time he tried, a giant sneeze got in the way of his goal. _Must be that Chissy-mass miracle or whatever, that Kagome has been talking about. _Sango proceeded to enjoy the fire's warmth as Kirara and Shippo played on the hut floor.

"Um…Lady Sango?"

Sango looked down at the young girl who was tugging at her kimono sleeve.

"Yes Rin", she answered with a smile.

"When is Lord Sesshomaru coming back? And where is Miss Kagome? She promised to play with Rin."

Sanga looked down at the girl fondly. Lord Sesshomaru's group had recently "joined" forces with the Inutachi, and Rin had bonded with her miko friend quickly.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is coming back soon Rin, Inuyasha probably knows where he is, go ask him."

"Achoo! ACHOO!"

"Bless you Monk." Miroku groaned in defeat.

The little girl proceeded to ask Inuyasha every two seconds if her lord had returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome huffed as she stuggled to pull the mammoth of a bag out of the well. At her umpteenth failed attempt she had had enough. "This is ridiculous!" she blew her ebony bangs out of her eyes. "Holiday spirit or no, even St. Nick himself didn't have to deal with this!" Her whining was cut short when an arrogant baritone broke through the snow-kissed winter breeze.

"Miko, cease your sniveling."

"Ah! Kami in heaven Sesshomaru! Stop scaring me like that!"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at her in warning. _Oops, forgot his title again, and I said that like it was an order too. Way to go Kagome, piss of the one person-er demon that can help you out of this hellhole. _

"I apologize _Lord_ Sesshomaru. Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you give me a hand?" Kagome proceeded to look as humble as possible.

Sesshomaru glared hotly down at the little miko. "No. This Sesshomaru unfortunately has only one to spare thanks to you and that half-breed, and sees no reason to offer it to you."

_Did he-…..was that supposed to be a joke?! _Kagome's eyes widened. Did Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, the stoic, unfeeling, cold-as-ice taiyoukai just crack a joke? She peeked a look at him.

Nope. He was freaking serious! But_…..oh! duh! That's a saying from my time!_ So he thought..? Pfft! Oh Kami! Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing.

If Sesshomaru wasn't pissed before well he was now. "Miko, please enlighten this Sesshomaru as to what is so amusing?"

_Oh shit! He's gonna kill me! But—I can't stop! _"Hahahahahaha! I-I'm s-so pfft! Sorry! Hahaha! She was holding her midsection in blissful agony. And Sesshomaru probably could smell her tears she was laughing so hard. Well, she blew it, but at least she'd die happy.

Before Kagome could dissolve into another fit of laughter, Sesshomaru had jumped down into the well and was now staring her down centimeters from her face and a clawed hand encircling her throat. "Miko, do not try this Sesshomaru, or it will be the last thing you do." His eyes flashed a dangerous crimson that was not much different in color than the blush that now adorned her cheeks. He had never been this close to her before and she lost track of time just looking at his features up close. _He has such gorgeous eyes; such a deep gold. How does he keep his hair so flawlesslt clean! It's like silk! He smells like the wild, and pine tress. And those markings, they look so ethereal I just- _Kagome reached out in an attempt to touch one curved magenta stripe when a guttural growl woke her from her trance.

Uh oh! Ok. _Now_ it was time to stop. She actually felt a little guilty. He thought she was laughing at his handicap for Kami's sake, even she would be insulted. "Look, I'm really sorry Sessho- Lord Sesshomaru, but you see, "give me a hand" is just a saying from my time, it means I'm asking for your assistance. I'm really sorry if I offended you. In no way do I find your missing arm amusing. Actually I still feel kind of bad about that, not that it hinders your skills at all, but I'm sure no one wishes for that to happen, and I just- Look, could you please help me take this bag out of here? If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure you could do it with one hand while I can't even do it with the two I have."

Sesshomaru raised a silver brow. _Wow that was a mouthful Kagome, now he probably thinks you're annoying and will leave you here to freeze. __That reminds me! Its freezing! I didn't change out of my uniform yet! _She had forgotten all about how cold it was in her attempt to prolong her life. Kagome's teeth began to chatter. She looked up at Sesshomaru hopefully and- he wasn't there! _Where'd he go! Did he leave me?! Just freaking great. _

Of course Kagome also noticed her yellow bag was no longer at the bottom of the well either. _Oh thank Kami! He's not a rotten as I thought he was. _

"Miko, what is in this bag of yours?" Sesshomaru cut through her reverie.

As Kagome climbed up and out of the well, she saw Sesshomaru inspecting the contents of her bag. He was examining one of the gifts she had wrapped. It was the first time she had seen him look curious. She smiled and walked over to him. "That's a Christmas present, a gift. Actually the one your holding is for Rin!" _That_ got his attention. "And that's for Shippo and Sango, and Miroku, and this one's for Inuyasha…Oh! This one's yours!" She beamed up at him.

_I wonder if Sesshomaru has ever been given a gift before. I don't know him too well, but I hope he can appreciate it. And who knows, maybe as we travel together I could get to know him better._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sesshomaru's eyes minutely widened in surprise. _The miko intends to give a gift to this Sesshomaru? _He had never heard of this custom the Miko spoke of, Cris-mess was it?

He looked over at the Miko who was now walking towards the village alongside him. _Why would she assume this Sesshomaru would want a gift from a lowly human miko? _

Kagome turned to face him, still beaming with excitement. "I know you wouldn't want a gift from a lowly human miko like me, but please accept it."

"Hn." At least the miko was aware of her status. Only out of curiosity did he attempt to open the shiny package he now held. _This Sesshomaru has no need for such foolish things, however I shall indulge in the miko's ridiculous wishes. _

Kagome screeched, stopped his hand, and wagged one thin index finger in his face. "Oh, no you don't! You have to wait until Christmas my Lord, its tradition." She said sweetly. Too sweetly perhaps.

He would not be ordered around by some human. "This Sesshomaru does what he pleases; now remove your appendage from my person." He proceeded to tear the wrapping.

"But my Lord it would be quite _**dishonorable**_ of you to ignore the tradition of this holiday,

Sesshomaru stilled hid hand inches from the package.

and I _know_ you would never do_ anything_ that would betray your honor." Kagome was grinning a bit too sweetly now. _How dare that wench use this Sesshomaru's honor against him! Clever little miko. _

"Fine, this Sesshomaru will wait until the appropriate time." Kagome looked like he had just promised her the world.

"Really? Oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means! I bet Rin will be ecstatic! You want to know what her gift is? Since you know her so well I wanted to ask you what she would think of it."

"Hn." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; waiting.

"Well it's-"

" Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Miss Kagome!" A blur of black and orange whizzed past and was now firmly attached to the taiyoukai's leg. "Rin was waiting Lord Sesshomaru, but Lord Inuyasha said you wouldn't come back, but I knew you would!" Little tears spring into the child's eyes. "He said Miss Kagome was having too much fun with her other family to come play with Rin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard the little girl's testimony and was more than a little irked. _Inuyasha knows he can't tease Rin like that!_ "Oh Inuyasha! I'm back" _He's gonna get it that little- _

She looked over at Sesshomaru and actually felt a little worried for her hanyou friend. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, I'll handle this idiot." Inuyasha would thank her later. The demon lord looked half-past homicidal and at least _she_ wouldn't kill him.

"What did you just call me wench?!" Inuyasha emerged from the hut fangs bared.

"Oh nothing Inuyasha! I was just asking Lord Sesshomaru if he'd like to _**SIT **_down by the fire and warm up. Yes, I'm sure we'd all like to _**SIT**_ down and talk some don't you think? Ah, how I love _**SIT-**_ting with friends talking about different _**SIT-**_uations together. So why don't we all just _**SIT **_and enjoy each other's company. I'll _**SIT**_. Rin will _**SIT**_. Lord Sesshomaru will _**SIT**_. Miroku would _**SIT**_ up. Sango is already _**SIT**_-ting, and Kirara is _**SIT-**_ting in her lap while Shippo will _**SIT**_ in mine. I'm sure Kikyou wouldn'y mind **_SIT_**-ting herself. And Ah-Un and Jaken would like to _**SIT **_and rest I'm sure. Of course you would _**SIT**_ with us as well Inuyasha. Kagome said with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Shippo howled with laughter. Even Ah-Un looked amused. Jaken was croaking with glee, while Rin looked genuinely concerned as she peeked into the enormous crater. Kikyou had her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Sango shook her head, and Sesshomaru tried his best not to laugh himself, settling with a smirk.

"Dear brother, I urge you to thank the little miko for sparing your life for this Sesshomaru surely would not have."

"Why should I thank that bitch! What the fuck was that for Kagome?!" If he could see past his nose, Inuyasha would have seen Kikyou gave him a dark look of warning.

"Mind your filthy tongue in front of my ward hanyou!" Sesshomary snapped. "The next time I hear of you filling my ward's head with lies I will not hesitate to disembowel you half breed."

Inuyasha became uncharacteristically quiet. Shippo peeked over the crater's edge. "Did he die?"

"Of course not Shippo, he just has nothing to say for once since he's been caught." Kagome stomped back into the hut where Miroku greeted her.

"Ah Lady Kagome, what a pleasure it is to see you! I take it Inuyasha's teasing was properly punished?"

"Oh yes. He won't be picking on little Rin anymore. I actually saved his hide from Sesshomaru. He looked like he was going to tear him to shreds!"

Miroku chuckled, then coughed. His little Kagome had referred to the demon lord once again without a title. She was never one to accept the traditions of this time, but instead added her own to it. He was actually a bit amazed the taiyoukai put up with her.

Achoo! ACHOO! _Damn this cold of mine! _"Watch that hand Miroku" Kagome growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ladies and Shippo went off to bathe while the men stayed behind in uncomfortable silence.

Sesshomaru's low timbre broke the silence. "The kit bathes with the miko." As usual, it was a question in the form of a statement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He's bathed with Kagome since she took him into the group. Don't worry, he's not like the damn monk over there, he thinks she's his mother or some shit."

Miroku actually looked offended. "Inuyasha you know I-"

"Oh don't even try to deny it Miroku! I've gotten subdued so many freakin' times just cuz I had to chase after your perverted ass! What had Kagome called us? Creeping Tums or some crap.

"Ahh! Yes, the magical scene of women in the hotspring. The steam erotically flowing-"

"Silence monk, you will remember that _**my ward**_ is also bathing in that hotspring," Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku didn't say another lecherous thing that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed in contentment as she began unpacking presents and setting them in the corner of the hut. Oh this wouldn't do at all, they needed a tree! As Inuyasha and the gang crowded inside the hut for warmth from the evening chill, Kagome got an idea.

She waited until everyone was asleep, and expertly slipped from beneath Rin and Shippo and out of her sleeping bag. She tiptoed to the door of the hut, but Inuyasha's ears had already swiveled in her direction. "Nnn? Kagome? Whatcha' doin?"

"Bathroom! Go back to sleep Inuyasha." A grunt and the snore that followed told Kagome he hadn't caught the lie.

Kagome stepped into the chilly night (she had put on winter clothes now) and looked around for their silent guardian. "Psst! Sesshomaru!" she hissed into the winter wind.

_Aw man! What if he went hunting or something! Hadn't thought of that. _

"Should you not be asleep miko?" Kagome jumped. Why did he have to come up _behind_ her like that. She was human, and her heart couldn't take this for much longer.

"Geez! Sesshomaru! This isn't good for my health I'll have you know!"

Something about the innocence of that night must have made him ignore it, or maybe it was the way the moon shone off of Kagome's auburn eyes, but Sesshomaru did not find it pertinent to correct her lack of title once again.

"What is it you require miko?"

"Can't you just call me Kagome? I mean there is more than one miko in our group now, it will probably get confusing. I'm sure it won't kill you."

Sesshomaru didn't look amused. _Okaaaaay.... we'll touch back on that issue later. _

"Um, Sesshomaru? I need to ask you a favor, and no, I'm not going to Inuyasha, only you can help me with this." The fact that this task was supposedly something his younger brother could not accomplish certainly gained her bonus points.

Sesshomaru raised both brows this time.

"I need to you to cut down a tree for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is my first chapter and my first story. :) I've become obsessed with Sesskag to the point that I had to write my own fanfiction, and pollute the writing world with my horrid attempt at storytelling. But i still urge you to comment and leave critiques even though this is just for fun! There will most likely be 12 chapters (12 days of christmas and all that, yeah I know SO original.)

Happy Holidays everyone!

Miss_Clockworks


	2. Quiet Snowfall

From the feedback I received people like my story! This chapter is better in my opinion. I don't have a beta reader or anything, but I try my best to be as correct, (or incorrect depending on who is talking *cough* Inuyasha) with spelling and grammar as I can. Wanted to wish you all a very happy Holiday and Merry Christmas. Oh! And best wishes for the New Year!

~ Miss_Clockworks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Um, Sesshomaru? I need to ask you a favor, and no, I'm not going to Inuyasha, only you can help me with this." The fact that this task was supposedly something his younger brother could not accomplish certainly gained her bonus points._

_Sesshomaru raised both brows this time._

_"I need you to cut down a tree for me."_

Chapter 2: Quiet Snowfall

The evening snow fell silently around the two figures. The demon lord was so still, he seemed to blend in with the atmosphere; the only things visible being the markings of his birth standing out against his pale skin. Meters away a miko stood, shivering slightly, but not only from cold. The stare of the demon lord was unnerving, and the quiet of the forest gave a sickening feeling of helpless isolation. His silence wasn't helping much either.

Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord, a taiyoukai that struck fear into the hearts of all intelligent enough to realize his strength (unlike a certain miko), and of course being informed that there was something that he was capable of, but that his dear half-brother was not, well that wasn't too much of a surprise.

But the miko had obviously been standing out in the snow and ice for far too long, and therefore had frozen what remained of her baser survival instincts. Surely.

He was not some lowly peasant whose brawn was good only for doing others' bidding! Of course, the fact that the miko didn't deem _Inuyasha_ capable of doing this simple task was a further insult to the insolent whelp, and that amused him, but it still didn't erase the fact that this naïve little human woman actually thought he would willingly be insulted as such.

So he presented his anger in the most basic of ways; he growled. Very loudly.

Kagome stood at attention upon hearing Sesshomaru's response to her request. _I'm guessing that's a no._ _Aw geez, but I've got no one else! I want this to be just as much of a surprise for Inuyasha as it will be for the rest of them. Ok, brave face Kagome, you can pull this off. _

Sesshomaru was probably expecting her to back down about now. Because even if she had made such a mistake, the growl would have given even an idiot the clue that he wasn't pleased. Any rational being would back away and make a hasty exit. Well, Kagome realized at this moment that she was never rational and she wasn't going to start now. Creature of habit and all that.

"Sesshomaru I know that it doesn't sound like a job worthy of someone of your status, but I really need your help! I want to give everyone a happy Christmas this year, one that we'll all remember no matter what happens with this whole Naraku deal. I'm so thankful for your help, really I am. And I know Inuyasha's a pain, but he deserves some good times to remember along with the bad. Not that I blame you for the bad times its just…well in any case, do it for Rin; she's so excited about this. And I need a Christmas tree pronto since Christmas is two days from now and, and- could you just lend me hand?"

Kagome was breathing heavily now. She knew she could prattle on with the best of them when she was nervous, but _that- _she didn't even know what that was. What had her English teacher called it? Verbal diarrhea? Was that supposed to save her life? What was she even talking about?

She looked up at Sesshomaru in desperation. He was……amused?!

The taiyoukai's eyes danced with a glint of…was it mirth? _What did I say?_ Kagome proceeded to recap her long incoherent speech, and ……..oh.

"…_..and, and- could you just lend me hand?" _Well didn't that sound familiar. Kagome couldn't believe she had said it again. Well shit.

"This Sesshomaru believes he has already informed you about his inability to give his hand to you, or was I not clear enough last time miko?"

Kagome's lip twitched. Ok, **that** was definitely a joke. She stole a peek at Sesshomaru once again. He was smirking and his eyes had that glint again. She looked at his shoulder, presently without a limb, and then at the hand Sesshomaru was currently showing her. That did it.

She erupted into a fit of laughter. _He's really not so bad at all is he?_ She turned her face up and laughed to the frosty midnight sky, tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She replayed it all in her head. _This is too much!_

"Come miko, I believe you wished for this Sesshomaru to perform a service for you."

The nonstop laughter was probably just making her feel trippy, but Kagome's mind went straight to the gutter with that statement. She abruptly stopped laughing and her face settled with copying the red colored patterns on Sesshomaru's kimono. _Bad Kagome! Like he meant it that way! Where in Kami's realm did that even come from?! _

"I do not have all day miko."

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!"

"Fool. This Sesshomaru has no need for horses, and surely would not find any sense in holding them either, their weight, however easy to for one such as I to lift, would ultimately impede on my travel speed."

Kagome laughed all the way into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked toward an area with fuller trees, Sesshomaru felt the need to fully observe the miko, undetected of course.

There was something about the miko Kagome's presence that calmed him all the way down to the core of his beast, and Sesshomaru still had no idea why. His beast practically purred in her presence. She wasn't a peaceful person at all; she, in fact, caused more trouble than anything. So far this slip of a human woman had been the catalyst for all the events that had unfolded since she freed Inuyasha from the Sacred God Tree. She alone would also be the one to deliver the final blow to Naraku, whether he liked it or not. He examined her from the corner of his eye. She had grown since this long battle had begun. She was still naïve and foolish at times, but he noticed how she acted with Rin and the fox kit. She was the alpha female of the pack; that was certain. She cooked and cleaned and put up with his imbecile of a half brother on a daily basis. She was strong, for a human; and had a noticeable amount of power untamed though it was. He could feel the pure yet dormant miko energy rumbling beneath her very skin.

Kagome's soft whispers floated up to him.

"I'm not a fan of cold weather, but I love the snow. Of course, I love the wind, and changing leaves of fall, and of course the spring, with all of the flowers, but the snow has always been my favorite." Kagome removed her glove and lifted her small hand up towards the sky. "It's so soft, and quiet, and it mollifies everything, makes the world seem sleepy and at peace; even my soul feels at peace and I don't even currently have all of it. Of course there are always snowball fights, which aren't peaceful at all."

"What nonsense are you spouting now miko?" Kagome noticed Sesshomaru had tilted his head in confusion, though he tried his best to hide it. _She does not possess all of her soul? Impossible. _

Suddenly, Kagome got a horrible idea. One that would probably get her killed, but hey, she was going to do something stupid sooner or later anyway.

"Oh nothing, just talking about the advanced martial art of winter combat." _This isn't smart Kagome . Nope, not smart at all. But I can't seem to stop, like a moth to a flame. _"It's a fighting style from my time, so its pretty advanced and I'm sure it would just be _**too confusing**_ for you to understand."

That did it.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She giggled._ Yes! Jackpot! _He narrowed his eyes. She barked out a sharp laugh. _Curiosity killed the cat Sesshomaru…ohhhh, __**bad**__ analogy. Really glad I didn't say that out loud. _

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru's intelligence miko, I am a master of all forms of demon combat and see no trouble in adding another one, one that will advantage this Sesshomaru, to my list. You will describe this combat form in detail."

_Hook, line, and sinker! _Kagome noticed they didn't have much more farther to walk, so she had to act fast. "How about I show you? It's easier that way, but don't worry no harm will come to you." There was that eyebrow again. She was enjoying this far too much. He looked so serious too!

"Now you stand there, ok, and I'll stand here. Now you cannot move no matter what happens Lord Sesshomaru, or the demonstration will be wrong. Of course, no matter what form it may be I'm sure I, a weak human would not be able to harm you."

The fact the Kagome had used his title _and_ given him a compliment in the same sentence should have set off blinking lights in Sesshomaru's head, but being the battle-and-conquer-obsessed demon he was, visions of supreme world conquest were dancing in his head and well, he wasn't really thinking too clearly. How unfortunate.

Kagome scooped up a fistful of snow in her palms. The trademark eyebrow went up as expected. Kagome got closer, just in case the sharp demon lord caught on. Both eyebrows were up now. He was watching her every movement too; it was almost too much. "Now Sesshomaru, the key is to pack the snow tight, this will keep it from flying apart when it is airborne and the impact will be greater. Sometimes an icicle or two will give a more subtle effect." Kagome placed her legs in a funky stance and reared her arm back. _He needs to be focused on something else. _She threw a ball of snow straight up above her. His eyes followed intently, waiting for something (probably for the snowball to become a bomb and spout molten lava). Though dawn was slowly approaching, he still had to focus more than usual to see in the damp mist that had surrounded the area. These were alien movements to him, and he could not predict what would happen as he usually would.

She didn't know how she pulled it off, maybe the small remnants of the night's darkness had blurred his vision (she doubted that), but the taiyoukai has been distracted by that airborne snowball for a split second and…

_Splish! _

Sesshomaru was watching this unusual futuristic fighting style and before he knew it, the left side of his head felt cold; far colder than it was a second ago. And now it felt wet.

He put a clawed hand to his head and felt…….._that insolent wench! _His eyes flashed red and he whipped his gaze onto the very guilty looking miko before him. "What is the meaning of this? Explain. Now. Or your life is forfeit miko." So maybe he was overreacting a bit, but being caught off guard by a vixen of a human woman wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Why was he so relaxed around her? Damn that beast of his!

"Snowball fighting my lord, as I promised." Kagome giggled. She knew she should be afraid, but for some reason she wasn't. How many times had she flirted with danger today? _..oohh! __**Good**_ analogy.

Sesshomaru didn't seem amused, more like ready to barbeque her and send her to Inuyasha as a parting gift. Yeah, definitely a gift he wouldn't be reluctant to give.

"Sesshomaru, I'm serious. Snowball fights are just that, a fight with a ball made out of snow. You see if you can pelt your opponents to death with snow. It's not a fight between enemies but between- S_plish! …………._**friends**_. _Kagome gritted out between chattering teeth and wiped fresh snow from her face.

Thus began an epic snowball battle of the ages. Mostly consisting of Kagome being drowned in a flurry of snowballs the size of Buyo. _You just had to do it Kagome! This is what you get! _But she admitted she was having fun. And though Sesshomaru would never say it aloud, he…enjoyed the miko's company. She made him feel like a pup again, if only for a moment. His beast was in heaven, its tail wagging and its back end playfully hoisted up in the air.

After Kagome passed out under the myriad of snowboulders, as she had called them, it was time to get down to business.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost cutting down five other trees, apparently the miko had finally found what she needed.

"This tree seems nice." Kagome walked over to a large, full evergreen that stuck out against the orange and pink hue of the rising sun. "I like this one! What do you think? Strong, tall, but not too tall, full and green; I think it's perfect!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin and prepared to make the cut. As his sword made its descent....

"WAIT! No! I changed my mind!" Sesshomaru growled in frustration and stopped his blade inches from the target. Had he said the miko's company was enjoyable? That snowball must have done some permanent damage.

"What is it **now **Kagome?!" He ground out between clenched fangs.

Kagome was silent, her eyes wide. Had he?

"What did you just call me?" She saw a flicker of emotion sweep across his face, but before she could identify it, it was gone.

"Wench, this Sesshomaru is losing his patience. I am suddenly regretting offering my services to you. Now is this Sesshomaru cutting down this tree or not?"

Kagome broke out of her stupor at his deep growl. "Oh! Actually Sesshomaru, I've decided I'm not cutting down a tree. This place is so beautiful, and I regret that humans have displaced all this wildlife for buildings and homes. I feel horrible just thinking about cutting it down. Oh! I have the best idea! Why didn't I think of this before? I'll use the Goshinboku! It's perfect for out Christmas tree; since it has so many memories and is sort of what brought us all together, well me and Inuyasha anyway!" Kagome jumped in excitement, completely oblivious to the seething demon lord behind her.

Kagome wasn't that inconsiderate, so after realizing her mistake, she frantically turned to Sesshomaru, eyes wide in something akin to horror. "Oh Sesshomaru! Oh Kami, I'm so sorry! I dragged you all the way out here, and all for nothing too."

Sesshomaru somehow calmed at her frantic realization. _Why isn't this Sesshomaru angry with her? Frustrated, yes;, but not angry. If any other had wasted this Sesshomaru's valued time this way they would find themselves no longer in the land of the living, or wishing they were no longer in the land of the living, and that is certain. But this woman…….._

"But, hey, Sesshomaru?" Kagome peeked up at him shyly. "I really…uh…enjoyed the time I spent with you though. I had….fun." She fidgeted nervously; tugging at the frayed ends of her scarf. "With all this pressure with the Shikon Jewel and Naraku and the upcoming battle I just….thanks, for helping me. Really." Kagome blushed and looked down at her now soggy boots.

Looking at her now, with her nervous fidgeting, her blush, and her loss for words, Sesshomaru found a side of himself that wished to embrace her. To make that blush spread even further, to--_Enough of this. My beast has been influencing my thoughts more and more as I spend time with this miko.. But I cannot deny I enjoyed this time with Kagome._

Sesshomaru began walking toward the village. "We will return now miko. I'm sure my half-brother will be in an incorrigible rage upon our return. Be sure to use that subjugation spell and silence him and his loud, uncouth language, or I assure you it will no longer only be this Sesshomaru who cannot lend you a hand." He smirked.

Kagome lifted her head in shock. _He…he's not mad. He…._

Sesshomaru turned to glance over his shoulder, and his breath caught for moment.

Kagome was smiling, no practically _glowing _with mirth. Not just any smile, but a smile he had only see her bestow upon a select few precious comrades. Sesshomaru would be lying if he said it didn't make his heart skip a beat.

And it was then, with the vibrant sunrise behind them and the last flakes of the nighttime snowfall drifting down from above, that Sesshomaru decided he liked it when Kagome smiled.

He liked it a lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this chapter. I like when they have lotsa one on one time, where he can drop his mask quicker without seeming too OOC :) I always imagined Sesshomary to have a sense of humor, just that he keeps it to himself most of the time. I think watching what Rin does to Jaken helped it along a lot. Some of the things those two get into, and of course the kicking Jaken halfway across Japan. He's definitely got a funny bone. XD


	3. A Big Happy Family?

Hey everyone! This time its two chapters! I know; I'm a freaking machine. Its called not having a life, you should try it sometime. ;) This one is a bit shorter (meaning its long) XD it just shows the whole gang interacting for the most part, pure chaos, and A LOT of interrupted sentences. Believe me; it would happen if Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were all in the same area at once. Three giant egos and all of them too stubborn and stuck up to succumb? Disaster anyone? The next one has more fluff, and the usual SK interaction, but a bit of tears too. Le gasp!

Oh, and I'll leave it to your imaginations as to what went on during the trip back to the village. ; ) I'll just say there was blushing, smirking, and _a lot_ of flirting…..they didn't realize it of course. That's love for you *sigh*

Now of you go! Into the land of make believe!

Miss_Clockworks

---

Chapter 3: A Big Happy Family?

Kagome arrived back to the hut with Sesshomaru a little after sunrise, still far too elated to be tired. She had hurriedly gathered all the ornaments she snatched from her time and had fully intended to go decorate the Goshinboku. Inuyasha, however, was being a nosy idiot and she _really_ wanted to S-I-T him right now.

Ok, so _everyone _was asking her where she had been, but Inuyasha was definitely being more of an asshole about it, as usual. Why couldn't he express worry normally? If you asked her, _both_ brothers had emotional issues. She didn't have time for this! She'd just leave shutting him up to Sesshomaru.

She stalked out of the hut, completely ignoring her hanyou companion. It wasn't hard; after three years of his loud mouth she had practiced enough to be able to reduce it to a loud mumbling. Loud, annoying, _infuriating_ mumbling.

"Oi! Wench! Where the hell did you go?! OI! Get back here Kagome! You have some explaining to do! Where the hell have you been anyways?" A wind blew and Inuyasha caught a scent.

"And WHY do you smell like my retarded-ass bastard of a half-brother? What were you two doing this whole time huh?!"

Kagome halted. Ok whoa! Back up! _**What?**_ _Oh __**no**__, no no no_. _I __**know**__ he's not insinuating that Sesshomaru and I just got our groove on?! And in the freaking bushes for Kami's sake! What kind of girl does he think I am? I'm not even wearing my uniform anymore and still people keep branding me a prostitute! Jeez!_

She happened to catch Sesshomaru's face as he neared the hut. _Oh shit! Obviously he heard Inuyasha too! Not good! Sesshomaru is already grumpy from that pointless trip we made last night, his patience is on empty about now._ She suddenly remembered Sesshomaru's words before they returned.

"_Be sure to use that subjugation spell and silence him and his loud, uncouth language, or I assure you it will no longer only be this Sesshomaru who cannot lend you a hand."_

Ah, that _was_ pretty funny. But still, Kagome feared for her loud-mouthed friend. Inuyasha was a pain in the ass, ears, neck; you name it, but she still cared for him. _Oh fine_, _I guess I should go save his life. _

…………………_.._

…………_.._

……

_Nahhh! _Kagome kept walking; humming a lighthearted Christmas tune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave, his beast finding some pleasure in how her rear end seemed to swivel just-…….Sesshomaru froze. He would not allow himself to finish that thought. He pushed his beast's primal observations to the back of his mind.

But not too far back.

Though Sesshomaru could say he was surprised at the miko's actions. Had he not warned her of the whelp's fate if Inuyasha was not silenced in due time? Hn. No matter. He would dispose of him later. Sesshomaru stopped walking entirely. _Dispose of him __**later**__?_ What a disgusting thought. Was he losing his touch? Since when did he put off a well deserved be-heading? When had he gone so soft?

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" He looked down to find a scruffy head of ebony hair pressed against his leg. _Ah. That's how. How unfortunate. _Rin offered him a wide, toothy grin. The demon lord inwardly sighed. He never had a chance.

And he was so content about too. _Hn. I wonder what dear father would say, seeing me socializing with humans as I do. He'd probably laugh his head off the insolent fool. Irony was being quite the annoying bitch as of late. Speaking of annoying bitches, he was expected at his mother's for his yearly visit. How marvelous. _

"My Lord! This Jaken has awaited your return! I am at your command my lord! I am your lowly, humble servant who will follow you-"

_Why did he put up with this incompetent oaf? What is Jaken anyway? A toad demon? A turtle? Bat? He surely has the aerodynamics for flying…… so what if this Sesshomaru helps it along with a swift kick every now and then. It was all in good measure. _

"Jaken." His servant had his face currently embedded in the earth. "Cease your groveling."

"Oh! My lord I apologize! I have failed you! Please do with me what you will I-…"

He was surrounded by imbeciles. And speaking of imbeciles, he had an appointment with their leader. "Dear, _**dear**_ half-brother, is there something you wish to discuss with this Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha visibly paled.

The whole Inutachi had emerged from the hut by now. Unfortunately for the demon slayer the monk felt in better health.

**Thwack!** "Miroku! Now is NOT the time!"

"But my dear Sango I have so much catching up to do! I bet your rear was so lonely and needed a man's-" **Thwack!** MIROKU!

With that lecherous monk temporarily unavailable, the demon slayer and the dead miko then attempted to save the hanyou's hide.

"Please forgive Inuyasha's disrespect Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo said desperately, also gripping one fuzzy ear in her clenched fist.

Sango tried to pacify him further. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm sure you know by now that when Inuyasha is angry he-

Shippo intejected. "Acts like a complete idiot, doesn't think before he speaks, screams like dying boar, and has the attention span of a newborn pup?"

"What did you say you little brat?"

Shippo appeared aghast. "Oh! So sorry Inuyasha, I meant to add swings his sword like a drunken monkey."

"What?! You little- Kagome's not here to protect ya runt, so you'd better run fast this time, I'll give you a head start."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. It seemed that Inuyasha had forgotten the _much_ bigger threat in front of him. Pity.

Just as Sesshomaru was about t release some pent up stress, a scent caught on the wind. He looked in the distance. Apparently they had company. And apparently Inuyasha was too busy being a disgrace to nature to notice. No surprise there.

"Come here Shippo! Stand and fight!"

"Ahhhh! Kagomeeeee! Help!"

"Kagome's gone ya little twerp, so back up those manly words and fight like one!"

A booming voice interrupted the little quarrel.

"Whaddaya mean Kagome's gone? You better not have lost my woman again mutt face!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha visibly stiffened and whirled on their uninvited guest. "Damn it all! I don't have time for you right now you mangy wolf! Kagome's not here so ya can't even kidnap her this time! So unless you have something useful to tell us, get lost!"

That got the demon lord's attention. "Inuyasha, this wolf successfully makes off with the miko on such a regular basis that its almost routine? Surely a **true** protector would not allow this?" Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. He supposed an emotional jab was sufficient. For now.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru! Why don't you just tell us where the hell Kagome went?"

Had he said sufficient? Strike that. Going soft or not, he was finally going to scalp that insolent-

"Why is your stinking brother here Inutrasha? I can barely tolerate one inu, let alone two! And what's this about him having my Kagome? He turned to Sesshomaru. Look you! None of you mutts are good enough for her anyway. I don't care how many times you fling that girly whip in my face, if you touched my mate I'll-"

"She's not your mate ya damn wolf!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru rounded on the ookami, growling low. "Silence! This Sesshomaru considered forgetting about the little incident with my ward, but keep running that mouth of yours and feeling my poison whip will be the least of your problems. As for the miko, this Sesshomaru did not smell your mark on her, so I see no relevance to your supposed claim of her. And **both** of you watch your vulgar mouths around my ward."

"I'm workin' on it Mr. High-and-Mighty! I haven't gotten to marking her yet that's all! How the hell did you get close enough to her to smell her anyway? You know what? That's it! Let's settle this dogs, I haven't got all day. How about we ask Kagome herself who she likes best huh?" Kouga puffed out his chest proudly. As if she could never choose anyone else but him.

"Where is Lady Kagome anyway?" Miroku had suddenly become conscious.

"Miss Kagome is gone?" Rin mumbled in worry. "She promised to play with Rin! Tears pricked her eyes. "I want to see Miss Kagome!"

Uh oh.

Kaede emerged from the hut. She may be old, but even with her hearing failing nowadays she could only ignore Inuyasha's voice for so long.

"Ye did not ask her where she was going? How can ye know then if she is in danger?"

"Inuyasha was too busy screaming at her to actually hear if she had answered him", Kikyo grumbled.

"What?! If something happened to my woman, its your head dog shit!" Kouga sped off toward her scent.

"Well that's why I'm asking Sesshomaru, but the bastard isn't telling me anything! Hey Sesshoma-…….......where the fuck did he go?!"

Everyone looked around, and indeed Sesshomaru was gone. Rin stood alone, looking off into the forest with a grin. "Where the fuck did Lord Sesshomaru go? Hmm. Oh! My lord went after Miss Kagome!"

Inuyasha had never seen the group _**that**_ pissed. He would definitely have bruises tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha needs to watch his mouth! Just imagine how Rin would sound if she had traveled with the Inutachi instead of Sesshomaru! I still shudder at the thought! She'd be a pervert of sorts, courtesy of Miroku, have a bad mouth courtesy of Inuyasha, a sense of mischief courtesy of Shippo, and a dangerous temper courtesy of Kagome.


	4. Breaking Down Walls

Ok, this is the mushy chapter. Sesshomaru is a bit mean, but you can't expect him to be dragged along by his emotions without turning into a complete asshole first now can you?

Chapter 4: Breaking down Walls

Kagome had fully intended to decorate the Goshinboku. It would be the perfect Christmas tree. And just how was she going to decorate it you ask?

She would just use her demonic powers and "super-jump" up to the branches of course, duh!

Yeah, and Jaken was secretly a Victoria's Secret model. ........Eew.

Kagome jumped and stretched for the bajillionth time in an attempt to reach a branch. Uh huh, demonic powers. Right.

Sigh. Why did she even bother? Inuyasha was still being a Scrooge, Miroku's only focused on one thing, Sango is focused on preventing Miroku from getting to that one thing, Kirara has no clue, Kaede could barely hear her explain the holiday, Kikyo, wasn't enthusiastic, as usual, and Sesshomaru was indifferent to it all. Only Rin and Shippo seemed like they were looking forward to it! Even Kouga-

"Hey Kagome! How's my woman doin'? Suddenly Kagome felt a boost from underneath. _Speak of the devil. _She hung the shiny orb on one branch. _One down, a million to go. Whose idea was it to decorate this tree anyway! _

"Hey, Kouga! And thanks, I was about to have a meltdown. I have to have this done before tomorrow, its Christmas you know and-."

Kouga just nodded absently, probably too busy undressing her with his eyes. Well, unfortunately for him he had three more ayers to go through than usual. _He's not paying attention is he? Hmph! Figures! _

"Hey Kouga-kun?" Kagome batted her eyelashes. Kouga was focused on her face now. "Inuyasha was too weak to help me gather wood and water before you arrived and I need a strong, handsome, hero to go threaten him and engage him in a completely pointless manly argument over me. Could you please? For me?" _Ugh. I can't keep this up much longer. _

"Huh? That mutt face did something to you? I'll kick his ass! Anything for my woman! I'm off Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed her temples. Figures. Why did she attract such weird men?

"Miko."

Kagome turned around. _Speaking of weird men…_"Ah! Sesshomaru! Just the person I wanted to see! Could you help me? I hope Inuyasha didn't give you any trouble? You didn't really kill him did you?"

Sesshomaru seemed to have ignored her last few questions. "Why did you not ask your _intended _for assistance?" There was an edge to his voice that she didn't recognize.

Kagome blinked. Once. Twice. _Who is my intend- …….. Oh_. "Kouga-kun? He's not my intended, just delirious. He's a nice guy, but he's-"

"An imbecile?" Sesshomaru drawled.

"I'm guessing he talked to you? Hehehe…sorry about that. Lemme guess, he thinks you're trying to steal me away? Kidnap me?" She asked nervously.

The look on the taiyoukai's face affirmed her fears.

"Sorry about that…again. So anyway, are you?" Kagome looked at him hopefully.

Sesshomaru blanched. _Why would she think such a thing? And why does the miko look so pleased about it? _What Sesshomaru didn't want to think about was that as he looked at her, standing in the newly fallen snow, her eyes a glow with child-like excitement, that for a moment he actually considered stealing her away. To be away from loud-mouthed hanyous and wolves, and squawking retainers, no status to keep up with; to just **be**. Like they were the night before. For a small, fleeting moment he _desired._

But he was no fool. Such desires were beneath his station, and he would not succumb. "And why would I do such a thing miko? Do you insult my honor by suggesting I would stoop so low as to stealing-"

"Oh come on! Please Sesshomaru! I know you've helped me so much already, but as you've already seen, I don't really have any competent friends nowadays. So could you please help me hang up these decorations?"

Sesshomaru was about to scold the miko for interrupting him, but upon hearing what she had truly been referring to when she asked him that question, he felt too relieved to lecture her. He also felt something else…..something that felt like…..disappointment?

"Very well. I assume you cannot reach the branches correct?" Sesshomaru droned. He began removing his armor.

Kagome flushed. Boy did she look stupid for thinking she could do this alone. "Um...yes please."

The taiyoukai stalked towards her, and with one swift movement pulled her to his chest. Kagome responded with an "Eep!" and the demon lord responded to that with a haughty smirk.

So she amused him eh? What was she, his little court jester? Let's all laugh at Kagome because she doesn't like being crushed against the chest's of demons? No matter how sculpted and toned and muscular- _Argh! Focus Kagome!_ She blushed to the tips of her toes. She looked up to find the demon lord amused. Again. At her expense. "Look buster!" She prodded him with a finger. "I'm not scared of you! So don't go all arrogant on me just because you think you're all that! So what if you're a demon! You just surprised me that's all, I wasn't _**scared**_! So wipe that smirk right off your face!"

"Hn. You do not fear me miko? How foolish on your part." He spread his aura and stood at full height over her. She would not look to him as an equal.

She had to tilt her head to the sky to see him now. "I'm not intimidated by you." She looked at him evenly, but couldn't hide the shiver that went up her spine. Her own aura rose to the challenge.

"Indeed. So it would seem Ka-go-me. You would do well to fear me however, for those who make the mistake of underestimating me suffer an unfortunate fate." He growled darkly in his throat. The miko was testing his patience now.

Suddenly the look on her face changed from just anger to anger and…something else.

"You wouldn't kill me."

She was getting to comfortable in his presence it seemed. "And why not human? Do not mistake me for my vile half-brother. I will not succumb to your wiles. I could kill you in an instant."

Kagome growled too, very demon-like in fact, but her eyes had the look of compassion. "I know you're a deadly demon capable of killing me right now. If I was not confident in your…abilities I wouldn't have asked you to join our group now would I? Despite all of that Sesshomaru, I consider you a dear friend, not just an ally. I'm not your enemy Sesshomaru. So don't go all imposing on me because I'll never fear you as wish me to! You don't have to scare everyone away!"

_A friend? The miko saw him as a friend?_ Something inside of the demon lord felt…glad…to know that. But he would not form a bond with this human. It was unacceptable, as was her defiance. Even his beast had been insulted, and yearned to scare her into submission. Enough, Kagome must be pushed away. Her nonchalance around him needed to cease. He had to show her he was quite dangerous. His power would not be insulted any longer. This game ended **now**.

His eyes flashed red. "Stupid girl! To fear me would be the wiser choice, I assure you. This Sesshomaru could easily do you harm you inferior, weak _human_." He stretched his aura out tenfold; almost crushing her's into oblivion. "I do not care about your stupid wishes miko. You and your human emotions. I am not your friend, your companion, nor your ally. You and your group are only useful to me until that evil hanyou is destroyed. After that, if you get in my way again I will not hesitate to take your lives. Do not forget that miko." The arm he had placed around her to lift her into the tree squeezed her threateningly.

Kagome visibly winced, ignoring the sweat forming on her brow from Sesshomaru's aura. She looked up to him, eyes flashing in determination. "Do you really want me to fear you so badly Lord Sesshomaru? Is that what you…truly wish?" She panted for breath. His grip slackened at her voice. It sounded so...

"Do you really want me to look down at my feet whenever I speak to you Sesshomaru? To tremble at your presence? Or to not treat you as a friend and a comrade? To be cold towards you and not make jokes about my clumsiness or my rambling? To not tell you all about my time? To not worry and cry for you when you get injured in battle? _She_ was crying now.

To not treat your wounds? To forget how much fun I have talking with you? To just go on pretending like I don't care? Well I'm sorry but I can't do that Sesshomaru!"

Kagome didn't know why she was so upset. But when he spoke to her just before he sounded so cold. She felt like she was losing the demon lord she had grown to know, and he was turning back into ice. And it just made her so _upset_. She felt….alone.

He looked down at her over his nose. Trying is best to appear indifferent to her plea and her tears, but inside he was conflicted. _Does this Sesshomaru truly want her fear? _For some reason, he didn't like the idea. Of course it was just natural for him to be feared, and Kagome was breaking every rule. But that was Kagome, she never followed the rules, and he…enjoyed that about her. Her giddy personality was infectious. He wanted her to smile again, and laugh again, he realized.

His beast whined in anguish at her sorrow. _Be silent. _Sesshomaru retracted his aura, but did not let Kagome go.

"This Sesshomaru…..regrets his words. They were uncalled for. It appears that I am not entirely comfortable with-" A sniffle and a giggle interrupted him.

He growled softly and looked down to find Kagome smiling shyly, albeit mischievously.

"Good. I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you. And its ok to be _shy _and uncomfortable, I know you're not used to me and my antics just yet. She winked. Now, Sesshomaru-dono, would you allow this Kagome to _**borrow**_ your hand? I am in need of a lift up to these branches, your greatness. And one with such overwhelming power, which mine pales in comparison to, is surely the perfect demon for the job at hand." Kagome gave a mock bow.

As Sesshomaru scooped her up, Kagome knew she saw him grin in relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the tree had been decorated, the last candle had been lit, and the gifts all placed underneath (all this protected by a barrier of course), Kagome and her imposing companion stood back to admire their handiwork. It was twilight about now. She looked over at her friend. Yes, Sesshomaru was considered her _**friend**_, and she felt he considered her the same, but he would never admit that. He wouldn't deny it either; which was why it was so fun to tease him about it. She could get away with it now anyway…..probably. She never did ask if he would maim a friend or not.

"I can't wait till the others see it! I even put some flowers on there for Rin. She really loves flowers doesn't she?" She grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Indeed. Enough to constantly decorate myself and Jaken with them."

Kagome imagined Sesshomaru with flowers in his hair, but for some reason her brain just skipped from that to him as a fairy princess, tiara and all. She laughed. Eye's shining with mirth.

How he had missed her laughter.

"I assure you, no matter how effeminate flowers may seem, this Sesshomaru looks just as dangerous as before, if not more so."

Kagome snorted. "Oh really? I'm sure flowers are very manly in Sessho-land, but where I come from men who wear flowers are men like Jakotsu."

"Sessho-land?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like I'm psycho, **you're **the ones that lives there, Mr. Pompous" Kagome stuck her nose in the air.

"But wouldn't you be living there also? Or would you leave your _**dear**_ friend in solitude?" Sesshomaru leered at her, still smirking.

Kagome grinned. "I thought you loved solitude oh imperial one."

The taiyoukai scoffed. "And your presence reminds me of that fact more and more each moment."

"Don't try to deny yourself the pleasure of my company! I know you can't stand it when we're apart!" Kagome mock fainted, lying back on the frosty grass. She had forgotten it was so cold. She shivered.

Suddenly a mass of warmth had fallen on her, blocking her sight. Kagome felt the soft material. It was Sesshomaru's fluffy… thing. That wasn't a tail? Oops.

She blushed. "Th-thank you."

"Hn. We should return." He had gathered the miko to his chest and prepared to jump, when Sesshomaru realized his fast pace would certainly cause the girl to fall ill. _Since when have I taken such and interest in her health?_ A part of him also whispered that he wished to spend more time alone with the miko. _Ridiculous._

He summoned his youki cloud beneath them. And pushed off into the night air.

The slow pace, and the warmth from Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama (she had asked what it was) had a lulling affect on Kagome. _He's so warm_…..Kagome unknowingly had snuggled closer to the demon lord.

He found he didn't mind. Not at all.

Before the inevitable sleep overcame Kagome, she glanced at her watch and smiled softly. It was 12:06 A.M.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru." Her whisper died in the wind, but he heard it. And right before she left for the land of dreams, she heard a soft rumble in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face; she wasn't alone anymore was she? She had Sesshomaru now. _And his awesomely warm fluffy thing…that isn't a tail._

Sesshomaru looked up into the midnight sky. He wasn't alone anymore was he? He had Kagome now. _And her loyal friendship… that wasn't born from fear._

That night, as he laid Kagome to sleep in the hut,

Sesshomaru noticed that the moon had never looked so bright,

and the snow had never felt so warm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course Sesshomaru and Kagome were never alone, but sometimes it's when you're surrounded by friends and family that you feel the most alone.

If you didn't know, Sesshomaru and Kagome had interacted for a while before this when the two groups merged. She healed him after battles and talked about her time and such, so that's why she hasn't had Tokijin aimed at her neck for being so easygoing around him after only a few chapters. XD


End file.
